Homebase
by Your other hand
Summary: How do you reach someone before they go? Simple. You climb onto his bedroom window.


Prepare for...

**Homebase**

(not trouble)

Faster, faster.

I can't stand this...this waiting. I faked a smile as Slowpoke tries to emerge after getting hit by Starmie's double edge.

"C'mon, Slowpoke! We trained hard for this!" But as I looked at the trainer across me, he was getting ready to sulk.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle! The gymleader, Misty, is the victor!" Tracey held the green flag to my side and I recalled Starmie. I stood for a few moments, watching the loser, er, the trainer approach his pokemon. As expected, he was sulking.

"Solomon...you did your best. Your strategies by all means, even managed to create some damage to my Gyarados. You were great!" I approached them and I even held out my hand, because seriously, I want them out. Pronto. I wasn't being rude, I just have to go somewhere...

"B-but this is my 3rd time..." True, Solomon should really not use Slowpoke anymore, no offense but I think his was the slowest of all. It took Slowpoke at least one minute to recover from a tackle, to my advantage.

"Y'know what, we'll reschedule a rematch next week-"

"But I will lose again and again and again..." Ugh! I usually give a lecture about not giving up and to keep practicing but I really, really have to go.

"...Salicia will be embarrassed, then she will break up with me..." Salicia? Mew, I wasn't even listening anymore.

"Oh my! Solomon I'm deeply sorry for...that. Sadly, I have to go to a Water-type gymleaders conference right now. Talk to Daisy about the rematch, okay?" I looked significantly at Daisy who suddenly appeared beside Tracey by the bleachers. With her nod, I ran inside our home.

I went straight to the showers, yanking my clothes off. I have to be as clean as possible because...um, never mind. After quick scrubs and slaps of rose shampoo on my hair, I rubbed myself against the towel then dashed upstairs.

"Hurry, hurry... Lily! Lily! Could I borrow your sweater?" Waiting for her shriek of disapproval was useless, besides I already had it in my hand. I ran to my room and picked up my red bag which I used to carry back when I was traveling with... Anyway, I had all I need in it, toiletries and extra clothes.

Don't ask. Don't tell. Yet.

I shrugged the sleek white sweater on as I ran outside. I always looked great in this one because it makes my arms look slender. I mean, they already are but it looks better this way. And as long as my bike's wheels ain't flat, I'll be able to catch him...

Oh _him_? He just arrived home a week ago and I've been agitated ever since. I've been itching to visit him but it was either he and his mom went to town or I have a scheduled battle. And now was the time to see him. I wasn't even sure if he was there but if I don't go now, he'll be gone for another couple of months. A couple of months is a long time, y'know?

I have paddled for what seemed like forever and have been swerving dangerously to routes I have long memorized. Alas! I have made it, his house I can see 500 meters from now. It never changed.

It was dark already, what time is it? My gadget translated 10:00 PM. Obviously, they would all be asleep, but I'm taking every chance I've got. I dropped my bike just outside their fence, beneath their shrubs and quietly approached his bedroom window.

The lights were open.

Without further ado, I hoisted myself onto their big pots and grasped an edge of the edifice then finally, throwing my bag inside the window, I sat by the windowsill.

"Pikachu? I thought you were with mom tonight-"

"Leaving so soon, Ash Ketchum?" _He_ was the one I was talking about, _he _was the one I was rushing to see and the very same one I had always been waiting for. Always. I giggled as I realized that he was dressing himself to jammies when I startled him buttoning his shirt.

"Ack! Mistyyy?" I never saw anyone that red. That was it. His welcoming remark, accompanied by bulging eyes, shock and an exposed chest that he so tried to cover fast with fingers fumbling for the buttons. Mew, I love it.

"Look," I snapped, "You never dropped by the gym, you promised!" Beneath my polished stern demeanor, my stomach had butterflies in it just like the time when I was following him in the Viridian forest, trying my best to not get suspected for stalking him. Ahh those were the days... Anyway, my approach would be different. _Tonight_ will be different.

"But mom said I shouldn't, with your gym priorites and all..." He left two buttons open. "Hey! That still doesn't give you the right to bust in here! Misty, I was going to bed!" He snapped back at me as I fixed myself onto his squishy bean chair.

"Okay okay, sorry I shocked you. I just wanted to visit before you go to...what's the place again?"

"You knew? Mom and Professor Oak will join me to Unova. Misty, I still don't get how you-"

I can't stand it anymore. I leaped to his direction, hugging him tightly.

"I miss you, dummy! And you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow... Ever consider your best friend losing touch with you?"

"Oh yeah...I'm so sorry, Mist..." Funny, we're still hugging.

We stayed like that, rocking eachother for minutes.

"Um..." I heard him start, "Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Why is that? You really wanna rid of me."

"No! I mean, you are a girl and it is getting late..."

I can't understand myself. I broke our embrace then switched off the lights.

"So you're saying you're dangerous and would harm me." The moon shone brightly from his window, illuminating his bright red face.

"Now, now, Misty, I'm tired. _We're_ both tired..."

"Are you trying to suggest something?" I feel my smirk creeping on the side of my cheek.

"Umm...y'know..." He coughed and concsiously scratched his head.

I took off my jacket, tossing it away.

"Misty...I..." I went closer to him, closing our distance inches apart, my hands on his chest. Mew, I can feel the firmness of his muscles. Professor Oak was right, he could carry a log alone.

"Please, just please keep in touch with your best friend."

As if I said that with double meaning or he developed a malicious way of thinking, he kissed me. The kind which reached only the side of my lips and more focused on shifting his body to mine. He fingered the hem of my shorts up to my spine.

"Wait- we shouldn't, should we? I mean, we're _only _friends!" I laughed under his hushed tones. It made him seem like a kid trying to hide something.

Okay, I'm done visiting. I hungrily unbuttoned his top and surged for his mouth. I was thinking of him pushing me harshly but it rather went the other way. I pushed him towards the bed, with no sound of complaint, confusion or a fight for virginity.

I practically tore the condemned thing from him, lunging on him in the process. I never felt this desire to violate him. The feelings I have long kept came gushing out of me like spilled milk. What I've done will rapture our relationship forever. But right now, at this moment of violation and passion, I don't care. I don't want to just stand back and wait another couple of months.

His lips were warm and soft and his tongue against mine...has me crying out. He was touching me as well. Every touch explodes on my features, making me feel as if I wasn't wearing anything anymore. Or maybe I was already naked?

I didn't purposefully planned this... Well, maybe just thought about it. I packed extra clothes didn't I? Your question was answered. I was happy I did it anyway. A girl of surprises that's who I am, at least I'm happy. But so is Ash, I mean, he never rejected me tonight. If ever he was irritated at me for violating him so, he manifested it through his fierce enthusiasm, which I liked by the way. I only have the problem of going home tomorrow morning, Delia has to come bustling in and I don't want any commotion...

Faster, faster.

But feelings don't come and go. That was something I shouldn't rush. But he'll be gone tomorrow I thought, so I better...

"Ash, I love you."

"Hrmm?" I looked at him, tired and full of desire. Obviously, his innocence was ignored tonight. Nobody finds him beautiful than I did, so I benefit from _this_ the most.

"When will you be back?"

"Depends..."

"Expect me when you're back to homebase, alright?" I breathed on his neck.

Then we melted onto eachother again, hearing the rustles of his sheets against our friction. I needn't describe of our passion because for all I know, I will leave later, bringing all the feelings of tonight with me. Let's face it, the next day, he'd be the same old, naïve Ash we all know.

Not knowing what has occurred the night before at his homebase.

_**End.**_

I haven't written a fanfic in months...

Happy reading (and rating)!


End file.
